Engaged
by Lizzy gminis
Summary: Saori Kido, bella, rica e inteligente. Una joven que aparentemente lo tiene todo. Su vida cambiará cuando tenga que cumplir con su responsabilidad de rica heredera: un matrimonio arreglado.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, sino a Kuru-sama.**_

Saori Kido, bella, rica e inteligente. Una joven que aparentemente lo tiene todo. Su vida cambiará cuando tenga que cumplir con su responsabilidad de rica heredera: un matrimonio arreglado.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El día más felizmente desgraciado de mi vida.**

Saori se despertó temprano esa mañana, algo muy inusual en ella. Pero este día era especial. Era el día que había esperado ansiosamente.

Abrió las ventanas de su habitación y respiró el delicioso aroma de la mañana. Una sonrisilla se escapó de sus labios espontáneamente. Saori bien podría ser la jovencita más feliz del mundo, o eso pensaba ella.

En ese momento sonó su teléfono celular y corrió a contestarlo. Se trataba de un mensaje solamente, entonces procedió a leerlo no sin menos ánimo. Como había pensado se trataba de Seiya.

_"Buenos días bonita, solo quería recordarte que hoy nos veremos en el Zodiacs café. Disculpa que insista tanto, pero tengo algo importante que decirte. Hasta entonces."_

Una sonrisa tonta se formó en el rostro de Saori, tomó el celular y lo apretó contra su pecho. No cabía en sí de felicidad, hoy Seiya se le declararía y le pediría que fuera su novia; ella le contestaría que sí y entonces ambos se besarían como en las películas, incluso imagino la romántica música que sonaría de fondo. Pero eso no sería todo, después de meses juntos siendo la pareja perfecta se darían cuenta de que eran el uno para el otro y se casaría. "Y vivieron felices para siempre" resonó en su mente. Pero a todo esto ¿para qué esperar tanto? Seiya ya era mayor de edad y ella cumpliría los 18 años en dos meses. Tal vez no era necesario pensarlo tanto, ella estaba segura de que amaba a Seiya y él a ella.

Después de releer el mensaje de Seiya casi diez veces se metió al baño tarareando una alegre canción. Empezó a soltar la trenza con la que había sujetado su cabello lila antes de dormir, mientras pensaba en todos los momentos lindos y divertidos que había pasado con Seiya. Como la vez que habían ido a comer helado y Seiya empezó a llenar su banana split con ositos de goma, alegando que era la batalla de los chibi osos por los planetas chocolate, vainilla y menta. También estaba la vez que fueron a patinar con Aioria, Milo, Marín y Shaina; Saori realmente no sabía patinar, así que Milo y Aioria decidieron "enseñarle". La verdad es que lo único que se les ocurrió fue agarrarla uno de cada brazo y arrastrarla para que "patinara", Saori estaba realmente aterrada y lanzaba pequeños grititos cada vez que le parecía que iba a caer, entonces Seiya empezó a patinar detrás del trío y gritando "devuélvanme a la princesa!" y luego "Saori-saaaaaaaan", de manera que los oyó toda la pista de patinaje, y Shaina y Marín terminaron con dolor de estómago de tanto reírse.

Después de estos alegres recuerdos, Saori se desvistió y empezó a ducharse con una sola cosa en su mente: Seiya.

* * *

Frente a la mansión Kido se estacionó un lujoso auto color azul oscuro con vidrios negros, poco tiempo después salió de él un apuesto hombre de cabellera azul y traje gris. En su mano derecha traía un generoso paquete de chocolates traído directamente desde Suiza como un regalo especial.

El joven de unos 25 años se dirigió a la puerta y tocó el timbre. Miró su reloj.

-Tal vez vine demasiado temprano- se dijo a sí mismo.

Mitsumasa Kido oyó sonar el timbre por segunda vez.

-¡Tatsumi!- gritó un poco molesto. No sabía dónde se metía cuando lo necesitaban.

-Enseguida voy, señor- El mayordomo apareció de la cocina, con un rostro agrío como el de siempre. Era un hombre calvo servicial con las personas que consideraba "de buena familia" y antipático con quien creía que estaba por debajo de su posición. La única razón por la que Mitsumasa Kido no lo había despedido era porque adoraba a Saori, y también porque hacía bien su trabajo.

Tatsumi abrío la puerta y enseguida entró el hombre del auto oscuro.

-Buenos días- saludó el peliazul.

-Buenos días, no sabía que vendrías tan temprano- le contestó Mitsumasa Kido extendiéndole la mano, ambos se dieron un fuerte apretón.

-Ha sido culpa mía, he estado tan ansioso que no he podido evitarlo- dijo y sonrió.

-No necesitas mentirme, muchacho. Sé cómo te sientes, pero créeme tu padre y yo hemos tomado la mejor decisión que pudimos.

-De eso no tengo la menor duda.

Mitsumasa asintió con complacencia y agregó –Siéntate, me temo que Saori no bajará de su habitación por lo menos dentro de una hora.

* * *

Al salir del baño Saori escogió un lindo vestido rosa pálido de su armario, se puso una pulsera de diminutas perlas que su abuelo le había regalado su cumpleaños pasado y se calzó una sandalias beige estilo romanas que iban bien con su vestido corto y vaporoso. Se colocó frente al espejo y em

-Saori, soy yo, ¿estás pezó a cepillarse el cabello. Segundos después oyó que tocaban la puerta de su cuarto. dormida?- era su abuelo.

-Si lo estuviera no te contestaría- le dijo bromista y saltó de su asiento a abrirle a su abuelo.

Cuando Mitsumasa la vi no pudo evitar sonreír, Saori se veía radiante, y cada día que pasaba le hacía recordar más a su madre Sasha, era idéntica a ella, pero tenía los ojos azules de su padre, Asphros. Era una pena que ellos no pudieran haberla visto crecer.

Saori lo abrazó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Saori, tengo algo importante que decirte- empezó Mitsumasa- ha venido el hijo de un gran amigo y colega mío para arreglar algunos asuntos- esto último lo dijo dubitativo.

Saori no emitió palabra y dejó que su abuelo continuara.

-¿Recuerdas la vez que te hablé de las responsabilidades que tenemos como dueños de la fundación Kido?- preguntó de manera suave.

-Claro que lo recuerdo abuelo- respondió Saori serena- pero creo que no te termino de comprender, ¿sucede algo malo?

-No te preocupes princesa, no es nada malo.-dijo sonriendo- Solo quería recordarte que dentro de poco cumplirás la mayoría de edad, y como heredera de la fundación aumentarán tus responsabilidades.

-Abuelo no te preocupes, te prometo que me esforzaré por la fundación y tomaré las mejores decisiones.- le contestó Saori con seguridad.

-Me alegra saber eso- acto seguido Mitsumasa besó la frente de su nieta.- Bueno, nuestro invitado espera, le diré que bajarás enseguida.

-De acuerdo, bajaré en 5 minutos.

* * *

Y los cinco minutos se convirtieron en un cuarto de hora. Mitsumasa se desvivió pidiéndole disculpas a su joven acompañante, mientras éste último solo reía diciendo que eso no importaba, ya conocía esa parte de las mujeres.

Cuando Saori bajó de su habitación su aroma inundó la sala. El peliazul anotó este detalle en su mente.

-Por fin llegas, Saori- dijo Mitsumasa con un leve tono de reproche en su voz. El peliazul se había levantado de su asiento, como todo un caballero. –Te presento a Saga Géminis, es hijo de un buen amigo mío, ha venido a hablar de negocios, pero antes desayunaremos.

-Es un placer conocerle, Saga –dijo Saori con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, después de todo hoy sería uno de los días más felices de su vida y nada ni nadie cambiaría eso.

-El placer es todo mío- No supo porque pero su tono de voz fue insípido y su rostro parco, pero Saori no pareció notarlo.

Se dirigieron al comedor, donde empezaron a tomar el desayuno. Platicaron de cosa triviales e incluso rieron de una broma de parte de Mitsumasa Kido, Saori recalcó el placer que le proporcionó conocer a Saga, y Saga solo seguía la corriente.

Pero al final de cuentas lo que pensaban nadie lo decía. Mitsumasa pensaba en cómo darle la noticia a su nieta, Saga pensaba en donde se encontraría su hermano gemelo Kanon y Saori pensaba en si se pondría sandalias o tacones en su boda con Seiya.

Finalizando el desayuno, el abuelo de Saori estaba dispuesto a soltar la bomba que tenía preparada para ella. Tatsumi se dirigía a la mesa con una fina bandeja en la que traía unos suculentos postres.

-Ha llegado la hora de hablar de negocios- empezó diciendo Mitsumasa- Saori el padre de Saga y yo hemos buscado soluciones para el inminente fracaso de nuestras fundaciones…-Saori se había levantado para ayudarle a Tatsumi a servir los postres. -… y la solución indiscutible a la que hemos llegado…- Saori tomó dos platos con sendas porciones de tarta de chocolate con frutos rojos-… es que Saga y tú se unan en matrimonio.

En la mansión Kido se escuchó como dos finos platos de porcelana caían al suelo y se rompían en mil pedazos, al igual que el corazón de Saori.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado n.n

Si tienen alguna pregunta, sugerencia, opinión me encantaría saberlo.

Sayonara!

**_Y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?_**


	2. Chapter 2

Saint Seiya no me pertenece, sino a Kuru-sama.

Muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de mandarme un _review_ e igual a los que pusieron en _follow_ o _favorite_ la historia, se les agradece :3 Trataré de actualizar seguido en honor a ustedes.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Una pequeña gran sorpresa.**

-¡Señorita Saori!-Fue el sonido que rompió el silencio en el comedor. Tatsumi exclamó preocupado al ver la reacción de su señorita, y se apresuró a recoger los trozos de porcelana estrellados en el piso temiendo que se lastimara con ellos.

Después de unos segundos de suspenso, Saori pareció reaccionar al fin.

-¿Qué dices abuelo?- El anciano se tensó al ver su expresión, definitivamente su nieta no estaba entendiendo la situación, en su rostro se observaba una mezcla de reproche y diversión.-No juegues conmigo- continuó la pelilila, un pequeño mohín se formó en sus labios, haciéndola parecer como una niña caprichosa. Saga observó este gesto y la fotografió mentalmente.-Incluso he tirado los platos-Finalizó observando con preocupación los pocos restos que quedaban, ya que el mayordomo se había deshecho de la mayoría casi instantáneamente y ahora se encontraba buscando la aspiradora.

Mitsumasa cerró los párpados momentáneamente en un acto de concentración. Inmediatamente se paró de su asiento, de esta manera se veía más autoritario gracias a su gran estatura y a su ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-No es ninguna broma, Saori. Has oído bien-Diciendo esto logró captar la atención de su nieta nuevamente y, como ésta pareció quedar momentáneamente sin habla, continuó-El padre de Saga, Caín Géminis, es un buen colega y amigo mío. Cuando era joven me fui a estudiar a la universidad de Atenas en Grecia, ahí fue donde conocí a Caín, ambos éramos muy parecidos, jóvenes emprendedores que buscábamos hacer fortuna. Cuando terminé la universidad dejé Grecia, volví a Japón y comencé con la fundación Kido. No perdí comunicación con Caín, pero sin embargo ésta era muy poca; yo fundamenté mi empresa en la construcción de hermosas estructuras y decoración de exquisitos interiores, mientras que él se dedicó a desarrollar una prestigiosa cadena de hoteles.-Salió de su ensueño recordando aquellos viejos tiempos.-Saori, espero que comprendas porque te cuento todo esto-Saori definitivamente no entendía, su abuelo no podía estar hablando en serio, no era posible que hubiera pasado de estar "casi comprometida con Seiya" a tener que casarse con un completo desconocido.-Te he hablado de tus responsabilidades, y como sabes últimamente las cosas con la fundación no están nada bien, es por eso que el padre de Saga y yo tomamos ésta decisión. Uniremos las dos empresas para evitar que se hundan en el fracaso.

Cuando el anciano dijo esto último, pareció muy cansado e indeciso para continuar, así que Saga tomó la palabra.

-_Gold saints hotels _ha llegado casi a su ruina en Grecia-no hacía falta que aclarara que era la empresa de su padre, según dedujo- es por eso que mi padre ha decidido trasladarla a Japón, pero no tenemos clientes suficientes, el prestigio lo perdimos, sin embargo tenemos bastante capital para volver a emprender pero no nos atrevemos a hacerlo allá.

-Como sabes, capital es lo que nos hace falta. Aunque nuestra fundación es la más acreditada del país hemos perdido fuertes sumas de dinero debido a la crisis económica.-Ahora fue Mitsumasa quien intervino, parecía como si él y Saga se hubieran puesto de acuerdo.-El matrimonio de ustedes será el pacto que necesitamos para comenzar con nuestra estrategia.-Hizo una pausa, medio dubitativo, entonces la miró a los ojos.-Antes de que digas algo quiero decirte que esto ya está decidido, incluso es una costumbre en la familia de Saga un compromiso pactado.-Su rostro se relajó, lanzó una cálida mirada sobre su nieta, quien lo veía con ojos desorbitados.-Saori, eres mi tesoro más preciado, no hubiera aceptado esta alianza si Saga no fuera digno de merecerte.

-¡No me casaré con él!-Fue el grito de la chica, lo último dicho por su abuelo le había parecido una ridiculez.- Él no es el hombre para mí.- Saga no se inmutó, ante el aparente rechazo- ¡Es una persona horrible!- Saori empezaba a ponerse histérica.

-Hace poco estabas diciendo que te había encantado conocerlo- le recriminó su abuelo con el ceño fruncido. Era verdad, ella ya no encontraba la manera de salirse de esa desesperante situación.

-Y-yo ya tengo novio-Mintió Saori titubeante- y nos casaremos pronto-finalizó diciendo. Mitsumasa pareció realmente confundido.

-Saori, espero que no estés mintiendo porque hasta ahora no me habías hablado de eso.

-Se me había olvidado- El rostro de Saori era tan encaprichado y sus palabras tan poco convincentes que Saga estuvo tentado a reírse.-Pero sabes abuelo- pareció pensarlo un momento-no creo que sigas con esta tontería cuando te diga que SEIYA es con quien me casaré-finalizó triunfante, haciendo énfasis en el nombre del "amor de su vida".

-¿Seiya?- Mitsumasa recordó a ese joven muchacho que era amigo de Saori desde hacía casi cuatro años. No era que no le agradara, pero lo consideraba muy poco maduro para su nieta, sin contar que no creía las palabras de ella, era claro que mentía. Pero le siguió el juego.- Según tengo entendido es amigo tuyo desde hace años, entonces será un muchacho listo y entenderá que este compromiso es mejor para ti.

Saori iba a replicar pero entonces Saga intervino. Se había mantenido al margen y ahora la situación se tornaba complicada.

-Me marcho- dijo, para él era la mejor decisión, así las cosas se calmarían- Señor Kido, gracias por sus atenciones. Saori Kido espero piense las cosas con cautela. Nos veremos pronto.-Dicho esto se levantó de su asiento y dispuso a irse.

-¡Lárguese y no vuelva a pisar esta casa!- le gritó Saori, su abuelo estaba sorprendido de ese comportamiento tan poco educado de su parte. En cambio Saga solo se limitó a mirarla con una media sonrisa torcida e hizo un gesto de despedida con la cabeza, enfureciéndola aún más.

Cuando Saga se fue Saori estaba realmente molesta así que optó por ella hacer lo mismo. Salió del comedor y corrió escaleras arriba a encerrarse en su cuarto.

* * *

Seiya se encontraba muy preocupado. Ya era la tercera vez que llamaba a Saori y ésta no le respondía. Tenía la sensación bochornosa de que la gente lo observaba con burla, sacudió la cabeza y desechó la idea; era un simple café y no un elegante restaurante, él traía una sola flor en su mano y no un ramo de rosas, así que pensó que no sería tan vergonzoso que lo dejaran plantado. Pero si lo era, incluso si la gente a su alrededor no se daba cuenta de ello, aún quedaba el hecho de que posiblemente el acto de Saori de no aparecerse en su cita fuera un rechazo. Este último pensamiento lo entristeció porque había estado casi completamente seguro de que era correspondido. Sus manos se movieron instintivamente marcando nuevamente el número de la chica, tenía que intentarlo aunque le quedaran pocas esperanzas…

Después de que Saori se encerrara en su cuarto de un fuerte portazo la invadieron las ganas de llorar. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba y aún no daba crédito a las palabras de su abuelo. Para ella era como si le hubieran arrebatado la felicidad de las manos.

Pensó en sus responsabilidades y en el discurso que su abuelo siempre le daba acerca de "los compromisos de un Kido", pero era obvio que lo que le pedía era demasiado.

Era una locura pensar que tendría que deshacer la idea de contraer nupcias con el adorable y perfecto Seiya, y que en cambio compartiría su vida con el burlón e infame Saga (la verdad no estaba segura de si "infame" era la palabra correcta, pero como según ella sonaba horrible, era perfecta para describirlo). Ni siquiera sabía qué tipo de persona era el tal Géminis, y que su abuelo le tuviera total confianza era algo que no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Se lanzó en su cama con los ojos llorosos y pensando en una manera de zafarse de ese terrible compromiso, meditó por varios minutos pero parecía ineludible. Al final dejó de cavilar y se limitó a llorar en silencio hasta que el sueño la venció.

Cuando despertó se levantó y miró el reloj de pared colgado en su habitación, faltaba un cuarto de hora para su cita con Seiya, lo cual la alarmó. Corrió a mirarse en el espejo y supo, de súbito, que acudir a la reunión no era una opción. Tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar, jamás se presentaría ante el castaño con esa horrible apariencia, sumado a que no estaba segura de cómo abordar la situación con él.

Ahora se encontraba estupefacta viendo el celular en su mano que resonaba mostrando el nombre de Seiya en la pantalla. Era la cuarta vez que la llamaba, había empezado a hacerlo quince minutos después de la hora acordada en la cita. Se debatió fuertemente entre si debía contestar o no, pero al fin lo hizo casi por inercia. Se colocó el celular al oído pero su lengua pareció enmudecer, al cabo de unos segundos fue el chico quien habló.

-_Bueno? Saori_-Ella se quedó aún más pasamada si era posible y sus labios no se movían.-_¿Me escuchas?Sao- _Cortó la llamada antes de que Seiya repitiera su nombre. Definitivamente no podía hacer, hablar con él le fue imposible, pero de alguna manera escuchar su voz le calmó un poco. Seguidamente decidió que lo mejor sería enviarle un mensaje.

"_Seiya, discúlpame por no haber llegado pero me ha surgido un asunto importante, estaré fuera de Tokyo por unos días. Hasta entonces. Cuídate."_

* * *

Al día siguiente Saori bajó a desayunar y se encontró con su abuelo en el comedor. Su enojo contra él aún era latente, sin embargo ya se encontraba más calmada, así que optó por saludarlo, limitándose a cruzar un par de palabras con él sin caer en el peligroso tema de conversación del día anterior. Luego él se despidió como solía hacerlo todos los días antes de ir al trabajo, esto le dio un gran alivio a la pelilila, ya que acababa con el ambiente tenso que se había creado en la mansión.

El aburrimiento y desasosiego la acompañaron hasta la tarde, entonces decidió salir de la casa para despejar su mente; sin embargo era claro de que si iba sola su mente otra vez la embargaría con sus problemas, así que optó por concertar una cita con sus dos mejores amigas, Marín y Shaina. Si bien no podría eludir completamente su desgracia estaba segura de que sus amigas idearían la forma de hacerla sentir mejor.

-Y bien señorita ¿se puede saber porque nos trajiste a este lugar cuando el sitio de moda se encuentra en su apogeo?-preguntó Shaina apartando su cabello verde hacia atrás seductoramente, lo que tenía de coqueta lo tenía de hermosa.-Sabes que ese es nuestro lugar preferido.

-No podía arriesgarme a que nos encontráramos con Seiya en _Zodiacs café_-respondió Saori pausadamente.

-¿Desde cuándo tú no quieres ver a Seiya?-Marín enarcó una ceja incrédula.

-Es una larga historia-suspiró.

-Tenemos toda la tarde-dijo Shaina divertida.

-Bueno…-empezó Saori. Los siguientes minutos se dedicó a contar sus desgracias con lujo de detalles ante las dos chicas que la observaban sorprendidas. Se había aguantado las ganas de llorar aunque tenía los ojos brillantes, pero no iba a hacer el ridículo en público. Cuando terminó sus amigas se quedaron un poco expectantes e indecisas para hablar.

-¿Y ese tal Saga… está bueno?

-¡Shaina!- la regañó Marín.- ¿Qué diría Milo si te escuchara?

-Milo es mi novio, no mi dueño-replicó.-O me dices que Aioria te tapa los ojos cuando van por la calle para que no mires a otro hombre.-Marín se ruborizó al oír el nombre de su amado. La peliverde sonrió triunfante. Luego miró el rostro de Saori apesadumbrada y se sintió un poco avergonzada-Lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir mal.

-Descuida-le contestó la pelilila con una sonrisa melancólica y luego añadió- Es un hombre horrible, no tiene comparación con Seiya.

Marín conocía lo suficiente a su amiga como para saber que estaba exagerando.

-De todos modos- habló la peliroja-sabes que eso no es lo que importa en esta situación. Aunque no esté de acuerdo el argumento de tu abuelo es muy convincente. Tienes una gran responsabilidad. Todas la tenemos- finalizó. Era de esperarse que esas tres jóvenes que convivían en un mismo círculo social fueran ricas herederas.

-Lo sé-añadió Saori apesadumbrada- He tratado, pero no me hago a la idea.

-No puede ser tan malo-Shaina trató de consolarla.-Aunque si quieres podemos idear un plan poner a tu abuelo en contra de Saga.-De esta manera Shaina se ganó otra mirada reprobatoria de parte de Marín.

-Shaina, lo mejor será que dejemos que Saori sea la que decida.

-Muchas gracias chicas- expresó la pelilila- Creo que tienen razón, pensaré mejor las cosas y tomaré una decisión.-Al final les regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

Marín y Shaina le devolvieron la sonrisa, felices de haber ayudado a su amiga.

* * *

Saga terminó de firmar un par de hojas y las apiló en la montaña de papeles que tenía en su escritorio. Hacía una semana desde que había conocido a su futura esposa, pero todo el trabajo que había tenido no le permitió volver a verla aún, sin embargo se había comunicado con su abuelo un par de veces por asuntos de negocios y éste había aprovechado para hablarle un poco de Saori. Mañana iría a visitarla, pensó. Entonces recordó sus ojos que brillaban llenos de ira hacia él.

Definitivamente las cosas no iban a estar nada fáciles, pensó Saga. Dejó los papeles a un lado y sacó de la gaveta de su escritorio una hoja en blanco. Se dispuso a escribir, unos minutos después cuando llevaba algunas líneas tocaron a la puerta de su oficina.

-Adelante-indicó. Seguidamente entró un hombre de cabellos celestes y ojos del mismo color.

-Afrodita-le saludó con un gesto de su cabeza. Afrodita era el apodo de aquel hombre, se lo había ganado gracias a sus facciones exageradamente correctas que rayaban en lo femenino, pero contrario a lo que cualquiera pensaría el tipo era un imán para las mujeres.

-Solo he venido a avisarte que la reunión está por empezar- dicho esto dio una ojeada por toda la habitación y se detuvo en unos papeles sobre el escritorio de Saga.-Vaya creí que habías dejado eso hace mucho tiempo-sonrió burlón. Afrodita y Saga eran amigos desde que estaban en la universidad, así que ambos sabían cosas sobre el otro.

Saga siguió con la vista el lugar donde apuntaban los ojos de Afrodita y se sonrojó casi imperceptiblemente. Acto seguido se colocó entre el escritorio y el peliceleste para evitar que siguiera de chismoso.

-Vamos déjame verlo-pidió, pero Saga no hizo amago de moverse.

-Se nos hace tarde.- Dicho esto procedió a sacar a su colega de la oficina y dirigirse junto a él a la reunión.

.

.

.

Saori se encontraba acostada en su cama oyendo música con su ipod. Después de la visita de Saga a su casa había tenido una semana aparentemente tranquila, claro que no había olvidado el enojo que le producían tanto Saga como su abuelo, eso sumado a la tristeza de no haber visto a Seiya en todo ese tiempo. Su mente era un caos completo y a la única conclusión que pudo llegar fue que su futuro era incierto.

Oyó pequeños ruidos en su puerta así que se quitó los auriculares, resulta que los pequeños ruidos eran en realidades estridentes. Tatsumi tenía varios minutos de estar llamando a su puerta sin recibir contestación.

Cuando Saori abrió la puerta se llevó una gran sorpresa. El mayordomo traía consigo un hermoso ramo de camelias blancas.

-Señorita, le han mandado estas flores hace medio hora- informó el mayordomo.

-Son hermosas- alcanzó a decir, lo único que cabía en su mente es que Seiya le había mandado un hermoso regalo y eso la hacía muy feliz.

El mayordomo se retiró de la habitación dejando sola a Saori y su gran sonrisa. Inmediatamente la chica colocó las flores sobre su mesita de noches y encontró entre ellas una tarjeta. Con el corazón palpitante se dispuso a leerla.

_"Ojos claros, serenos,  
si de un dulce mirar sois alabados,  
¿por qué, si me miráis, miráis airados?  
Si cuanto más piadosos,  
más bellos parecéis a aquel que os mira,  
no me miréis con ira,  
porque no parezcáis menos hermosos.  
¡Ay tormentos rabiosos!  
Ojos claros, serenos,  
ya que así me miráis, miradme al menos."_

Saori hizo una pausa en su lectura, el poema era tan hermoso que le había arrancado varios suspiros. Con la mano en el pecho siguió leyendo.

"Saori Kido espero que nuestro próximo encuentro sea más agradable."

"Atte. S.G"

La cara de felicidad de Saori se convirtió en una de consternación. Primero pensó que ella nunca había visto con ojos de ira a Seiya. Luego se preguntó porque le había llamado Saori Kido, cuando él siempre la llamaba únicamente por su nombre. Y por último no entendía su firma, era conocido por ella que el apellido de Seiya era Pegasus.

-S.G-repitió. En ese instante su cerebro pareció hacer click.-Saga Géminis- dijo estupefacta, miró la flores enfurecida, seguidamente devolvió su mirada a la tarjeta, la tomó entre sus dos manos sin consideración alguna y, de un solo tajo, la rompió en dos.

-¡Idiota!

_Continuará..._

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Las cosas entre estos dos serán un poco complicadas al parecer.

Sobre las flores que Saga le mandó a Saori, las camelias blancas, según leí en internet su significado es el siguiente: _Orgullo por rechazo. "Estás desdeñando mi amor"_

Sobre los versos que Saga le escribió a Saori, es realmente un poema de **Gutierre de Cetina.**

Aclarado esto me despido :3

**Y tú ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola! Regresé con la continuación, sé que no tengo perdón pero de verdad me disculpo con todas aquellas personas que se tomaron la molestia de mandarme review y poner follow y favorite, a partir de ahora si trataré de publicar más seguido. Sin más los dejo con la lectura._

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: Me casaré contigo.**_

Saori caminó sigilosa bajando las escaleras, se asomó a la enorme sala inclinándose hacia adelante en la orilla de un escalón. "Genial" pensó, no había nadie. Asió su bolso fuertemente y salió corriendo directo hacia la puerta de entrada con la respiración agitada y el largo cabello ondeando. Al llegar tomó el pomo de la puerta dispuesta a salir cuando escuchó una voz que la llamaba.

-Señorita Saori, espere- Se apresuró a decir el mayordomo preocupado. -Su abuelo necesita hablar con usted- agregó.

"A la porra" pensó Saori. Giró el pomo de la puerta mientras le sonreía burlonamente a Tatsumi, acto seguido salió corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le daban.

-Déjala, Tatsumi- se escuchó una voz proveniente del sujeto que recién llegaba.

-Pero señor Mit- no alcanzó a terminar porque Mitsumasa le interrumpió.

-Saori ya está bastante grandecita para que siga comportándose como una mocosa- añadió, cerró los ojos un momento suspirando. -Sin embargo, yo la crié desde que era una niña y la conozco a la perfección, se que al final sabrá tomar la mejor decisión. Sólo es cuestión de que se le pase la rabieta- terminó de decir.

Tatsumi lo miró expectante sin decir ni una sola palabra. Esperaba por el bien de la muchacha, y el suyo propio, que lo que dijera su amo fuera verdad; o sino el tendría que limpiar los platos rotos, literalmente. Ya lo había hecho hace unos dias en cierto desayuno-almuerzo que no quería recordar.

.

.

.

.

Cuando miró su reloj se dio cuenta que ya era bastante tarde, Saori se había entretenido demasiado comprando en cuanta tienda lujosa se había encontrado, pero es que en verdad necesitaba entretenerse en algo para no pensar en su espeluznante compromiso. Y que mejor forma para olvidar sus penas que aumentando su ya de por si gigantesco armario. Así que siguió caminando por la ciudad con cuatro hermosas bolsas llenas de ropa y zapatos. Como había visto algunos segundos antes faltaban un cuarto de hora para las 5 de la tarde, seguramente su abuelo estaría muy furioso y con toda razón, ella no se había comportado del todo muy propia que digamos, y además hasta ahora sólo se había preocupado en sus propios intereses sin ponerse a pensar en el hombre que tan amorosamente la había criado. Se sintió confusa, un poco culpable, pero pensó que su felicidad con el hombre que amaba era la única cosa que no podía sacrificar. Ensimismada en sus pensamientos levantó la vista y se encontró con que había llegado a un lugar en el cual había una hermosa galería de arte. Y Saori amaba el arte, incluso más que ir de compras, le encantaba la música, los libros y sobre todo las pinturas como las que veía en este momento. Se quedó embebida observando a través del escaparate los hermosos colores y trazos, las texturas creadas en algunos cuadros, y muchos que parecían cobrar vida ante sus ojos.

-No sabía que le gustaba el arte- dijo una gruesa voz al lado de Saori. La chica dio un respingo y volvió la mirada al hombre que le hablaba.

-¡Usted!- dijo abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Yo- Dijo en forma de broma subiendo un poco las cejas. Y como vio que la chica seguía muda, añadió -no esperaba encontrar a mi prometida aquí- sonrió seductoramente, un momento ¿"seductoramente"? Seguramente tanto caminar le había hecho daño pensó para si la chica y sacudió la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento y el hecho de que el la llamara su prometida, además de esa odiosa carta que le había mandado el día anterior.

Saga la observó, estaba azorada y el flequillo le cubría los ojos. Cuando la chica alzó la mirada pudo notar que Saori le veía furiosa, curiosamente pensó que esa mirada parecía menos enojada que la del día en que le dieron la noticia de su compromiso.

-Se subestima demasiado llamándose mi prometido- habló la pelimorada -¿no recuerda que aún no le he dado el sí?- terminó con una sonrisa sarcástica. No quería actuar de manera imprudente, así que decidió colocarse en un lugar neutral, lo cual no era aceptarlo ni rechazarlo. Pero ese sujeto aun seguía causándole molestia y, aunque le costará admitirlo, la ponía nerviosa.

-No era mi intención molestarla- contestó el peliazul desviándose del tema. -Ha sido una sorpresa para mi encontrarla- calló un instante -¿ha leído la carta que le envié?- preguntó.

Saori no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante tal recordatorio.

-Si- fue lo único que atinó a decir. Luego fingió no darle importancia. Pero el peliazul no se daría por vencido.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó alzando las cejas. Quería saber si la carta había surtido efecto, tan siquiera un poco. No es que en realidad estuviera enamorado de la muchacha, pero estaba consciente de su deber y decidido a casarse con ella. Así consideraba que las cosas serían más fáciles para ambos si conseguía llamar su atención y enamorarla. No estaba en sus planes enamorarse de ella, aunque había descubierto que era bastante particular y no le dejaba de sorprender. Por otra parte el poema que le había escrito le había sido fácil, había aprendido a escribir de joven y tenía habilidades magníficas para ello, pudiendo escribir los poemas más apasionados sin estar él enamorado. Aunque pensándolo bien no dudaba que esa muchacha podría lograr ser la musa de muchos poetas.

-Fue toda una sorpresa- habló Saori sin saber que más decir.

-Me alegra que le haya gustado- Saga contestó sarcásticamente.

-Pues esta usted servido, con su permiso- Saori estaba por irse cuando Saga la tomó suavemente de la mano.

-Déjeme acompañarla- le pidió suplicante. Pero Saori era dura, más de lo que él pensaba. La chica se negó rotundamente y él no pudo convencerla de ninguna manera. Al final tuvo que desistir y la dejó ir con la promesa de que la visitaría al día siguiente. Saori maldijo internamente pero sabía que nada podía hacer al respecto, suficiente había hecho con librarse de él por ahora.

.

.

.

.

Cuando le faltaban tres calles para llegar a su mansión, Saori Kido pensó que no había sido tan buena idea salir de casa sin su chófer, las piernas ya le dolían y la carga que llevaba en cada mano no ayudaba en nada. La gente caminaba en el ajetreo del atardecer, pero aún así la chica pudo observar, de entre medio de todo ese tumulto, una cabellera roja muy conocida. Apresuró el paso y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo comprobar que se trataba de su amiga.

-Marín!- saludó emocionada con una mano, era bueno encontrarse con una persona tan querida como ella. Tal vez podría hablarle sobre lo sucedido esa tarde y como su amiga tenía ese carácter tan afable, seguramente la aconsejaría y haría que se sintiese mucho mejor. Pero lo que imaginaba distaba mucho de convertirse en realidad.

Marín parecía nerviosa, al escuchar a Saori hablarle se sobresaltó y pensó que su mala suerte era sorprendente. Debía de ser el karma, aunque ella no recordaba haber hecho algo tan malo para merecer la furia de Saori, porque estaba segura que cuando la pelimorada se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho esa tarde se pondría histérica. Aunque por lo pronto Saori le sonreía, lo que quería decir que aún no se había dado cuenta de su metida de pata. Siendo así sería mejor fingir demencia.

-Saori, querida mía que gusto verte- dijo Marín sonriendo apenadamente. En primera instancia había considerado el salir corriendo, pero bueno no era para tanto.

Saori la miro levantando las cejas levemente, ¿desde cuando Marín hablaba tan anticuadamente? Tal vez sus padres ya le habían pasado el mal. Rogaba a los dioses porque no sea así y que solo fueran ideas suyas. -Bueno he ido de compras le dijo a su amiga levantando levemente las bolsas para acentuar su afirmación. -Ya sabes, para olvidar lo del compromiso- sonrió de medio lado, lánguidamente.

-¿Compromiso?- murmuró Marín -Lo siento Saori tengo que irme, mis padres me esperan- dijo nerviosamente y, antes de que Saori pudiera abrir la boca para protestar, salió corriendo. La pelimorada intuyó que algo raro estaba pasando, y claro ¿cómo no pensarlo? si Marín había corrido en dirección contraria a su casa.

.

.

.

.

Saori llegó a su casa cansada, los tacones la estaban matando, no podía seguir con el jueguito de esconderse de su abuelo, iba a encararlo para que la sermoneara de una vez y así poder irse a su cuarto a descansar. Sacó las llaves de su bolso y abrió la puerta. No había nadie a primera vista, caminó y dejó las bolsas que llevaba en la primer mesa que encontró para dirigirse a la cocina, el hambre también la estaba matando.

En la cocina se encontró con el mayordomo que parecía estar puliendo un lujoso juego de té. En la mansión Kido habían otros empleados aparte de Tatsumi: dos cocineras, un jardinero, dos chóferes y la muchacha que hacía de, por así decirlo, doncella de Saori. Pero a diferencia del mayordomo, ninguno de los anteriores vivía en la mansión, sino que se iban de la casa cuando su trabajo estaba terminado. Este último era muy remilgoso con el trabajo de los demás, a veces prefería hacer las cosas el mismo cuando consideraba que no estaban bien hechas.

-Buenas noches Tatsumi- habló Saori en voz baja, pasaban de las seis.

-Señorita Saori, que bueno que haya regresado ya- dijo el hombre distrayendose de su trabajo. Saori le sonrió apenada.

-¿Sabes dónde está mi abuelo?- preguntó la chica.

-El señor aun no regresa, me ha llamado por teléfono hace media hora diciendo que vendrá tarde, al parecer tiene mucho trabajo- dijo, guardando el juego de té en su lugar.

-Ya veo- dijo Saori apesadumbrada, cosa que el hombre no notó. Ella recordó que desde hacía meses su abuelo a menudo se quedaba hasta altas horas de la noche en el trabajo, era obvio que las cosas no iban muy bien. Se sintió culpable. Su abuelo ya era mayor y , aunque tuviera esa apariencia robusta, no debería estar sobre esforzándose en su trabajo.

-¿Quiere que le prepare la cena?- preguntó Tatsumi, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Estoy bien Tatsumi. No tengo hambre, solo voy a beber un poco de jugo- respondió. Él la miro con el ceño levemente fruncido. Ella le sonrió para tranquilizarlo. Él suspiró.

-De acuerdo, señorita. Yo iré a la recámara de su abuelo, prepararé todo para que cuando venga tenga un sueño apacible- era obvio que el mayordomo también iba hacer el trabajo de mucama. Saori solo asintió y lo vio cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

Segundos después, Saori se dirigió a su cuarto, realmente había perdido el apetito, así que decidió no comer nada. Cuando llegó se quitó la ropa y se colocó el pijama. Despues lavarse el rostro y cepillarse el cabello se acostó bajo las sábanas y, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido en el día, se durmió.

.

.

.

.

Saori se amarró el cabello en una coleta alta. Maquilló sus pestañas con rimel negro para hacerlas parecer más grandes y se colocó brillo labial. La imagen en el espejo frente a ella era la de una hermosa y fresca joven. Miro el reloj de pared que tenía en su cuarto y sonrió maliciosamente. Faltaba un cuarto para las 3 de la tarde. Ese tal Saga Géminis había sido un tonto al decirle la hora a la que llegaría a su casa. Claro que Saori no tenía pensado quedarse hasta las tres para esperarlo. No. Ella saldría de su casa y él al llegar se encontraría solo con el mayordomo y los demás empleados. Su abuelo tampoco se encontraría ya que había salido a trabajar. Cuando Saori lo encontró desayunando en la mañana, él no se había mostrado para nada enojado, y su nieta supuso que estaba demasiado cansado para estarlo. Platicar in amenamente, sin mencionar lo del compromiso, hasta que el tuvo que marcharse.

Ahora la pelimorada estaba lista para salir y perderse en las concurridas calles de Tokyo. Tomo su chaqueta de cuero negra y se la puso, llevaba también unos jeans rotos y unos botines negros, al igual que sus lentes oscuros, era un verdadero e impecable streetstyle. Obviamente Saori era una amante de la moda, y claro con lo rica que era podía permitirse copiar el estilo de las mayores celebridades, pero no lo hacía ya que tenía el suyo propio.

Cuando iba bajando las escaleras fue interceptada por su mayordomo, el cual parecía un poco molesto.

-Señorita, Seiya la está esperando en el recibidor- informó. No era "el joven Seiya" o "el señor Seiya" sino Seiya a secas. Porque el castaño jamás había sido de su agrado, esto producto de su fortuna la cual era apenas la tercera parte de la de los Kido, por eso el mayordomo lo consideraba inferior.

El corazón de Saori dio un vuelco. Se detuvo un momento para luego empezar a latir precipitadamente. No sabía que hacer, hace tanto que no le veía y no tenía ni idea de que le iba a decir cuando lo hiciera. Al mismo tiempo, pensó que no podía hablar con él ahí mismo delante de Tatsumi, sabía que a éste nunca le había caído bien el castaño.

-Hazlo pasar al jardin, por favor- dijo Saori. Seguramente en ese lugar podrían hablar a solas, además de que ese ambiente fresco y hermoso la tranquilizaria. Tatsumi asintió intentando disimular su molestia.

Inmediatamente Saori se trasladó al hermoso jardín lleno de las más hermosas y exóticas plantas y flores que a uno se le puedan ocurrir, había un olor maravilloso a frescura, dulzura e incluso salvajismo. Los colores y las formas ahí abundaban y era lugar perfecto de descanso y meditación.

Cuando Seiya hubo entrado, Saori se apresuró a cerrar la puerta. Seguidamente se dirigió a él y le brindó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Seiya- dijo a modo de saludo, su voz sonó suave.

-Hola mi bonita- se detuvo y pareció reconsiderar sus palabras. Desvío su mirada un poco tratando de concentrarse en algun punto. -Se que estas ocupada, quizás no sea lo mejor pero he venido para decirte que se lo del compromiso...- Saori abrió los ojos grande ¿cómo rayos? pensó, su respuesta no tardó en llegar. -Aioria me lo contó todo y...- ¿Aioria? un millón de pensamientos pasaron por la cabeza de la pelimorada, poco a poco fue acomodando las piezas del rompecabezas y recordó algo en especial. Aioria ese nombre le llevaba directamente a otro ¡Marin! Entonces esa era la razón por la que se había comportado tan extrañamente el día anterior, tenía miedo de la reaccion de Saori y con mucha razón. Seguramente le contó a su novio y conociéndola quizás le había hecho prometer que no le dijera nada a nadie. Pero Aioria no podía ocultarse algo tan importante a su propio primo, Seiya. -yo... yo... - la voz titubeante del castaño la sacó de sus pensamientos, ¿que iba a decirle ahora? quizás ¿le diría que huyeron juntos y que ella no se podía casar con alguien que no fuera él? Meditó si podría abandonar todas sus riquezas por amor, quizás si. -... yo te deseo todo lo mejor- dijo por fin Seiya -se que seras feliz pase lo que pase, porque eres una gran mujer- dijo sosteniendole la mirada profundamente.

¿Eso era todo? ¿Simplemente iba dejar que ella se casará con un extraño?

-Yo... tu...- titubeó la chica.

-No te preocupes- le dijo Seiya -nosotros siempre seremos buenos amigos- finalizó.

¿Amigos? pensó Saori, después de todo lo que habían pasado y vivido juntos, y todos esos momentos mágicos a su lado. Algo en su interior empezó a surgir, un odio irremediable, tal vez no sólo dirigido a Seiya sino a todo el mundo o a nadie en especifico, tal vez era contra sí misma.

-Gracias, tus palabras me han hecho bien- dijo Saori, su voz sonó imperceptiblemente fría y su sonrisa era un tanto forzada.

-Sabes que siempre estaré para ti- le respondió el chico con una sonrisa incómoda. -Bueno, es hora de que me vaya, adiós Saori- dijo y se acercó a ella para besarle fugazmente la coronilla. Acto seguido salió del jardín y de la mansión, "Y de mi vida" pensó Saori.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Saga miró salir a aquel muchacho de cabellera castaña sus ojos se encontraron momentaneamente, luego salió perdiéndose por la puerta de entrada. Desde luego le provocó cierta curiosidad, no sabía que relación tendría con la joven heredera.

Tatsumi le informó que le avisairía de su presencia a Saori. Entonces Saga que había llegado 5 minutos antes de lo pronetido, fijo su mirada alrededor de la sala buscando en que entretenerse. Enseguida llamó su atención una fotografía colocada sobre una repisa, la cual no había visto la primer vez que visitó la mansión, en la que se podia observar a una niña de unos nueve años de edad de cabello corto y ojos grandes con un lindo vestido blanco de lunares rojos, no había que ser adivino para saber que se trataba de Saori. En su opinión era extremadamente adorable, esa gran sonrisa y esos ojos llenos de emoción. Se preguntó como sería si ella le sonriera a él de ese modo.

-La señorita dice que puede pasar- Tatsumi apareció y le indicó a Saga el camino hacia el jardín.

Cuando llegó Saga se tomó unos segundos para admirar la hermosa vista, luego posó su mirada en la chica la cual estaba de espaldas a él y notó que mantenía los puños fuertemente apretados. Se acercó sin molestarse en no hacer ruido alguno, es más deseaba hacerlo para que ella notara su presencia. Cuando estaba a unos pasos de ella se detuvo, Saori se volteó hacia él pero aun tenía la vista baja tapándole los ojos el flequillo. Saga decidió hablar para romper la tensión.

-Me decepciona usted, pensé que a estas horas estaría en un lujoso restaurante burlándose con sus amigas del tonto que tiene como prometido- bromeó. -En cambio la encuentro aquí, arreglada y dispuesta a recibirme- dio un par de pasos más acercándose, ahora estaban como a diez centímetros de distancia -no será que... - el aliento de Saga le acariciaba la frente, aunque llevaba tacones, él realmente era muy alto -... se ha decidido a ser mi esposa o no?- preguntó.

Los puños de Saori se aflojaron, su mandíbula se relajó. Levantando la mirada sus ojos se encontraron con los de Saga, aunque lágrimas querían brotar de los ojos de la pelimorada luchó por detenerlas exitosamente. Saga la analizó nuevamente, su mirada era la de una mujer fuerte y orgullosa. "Interesante" pensó, a pesar de tener ese aspecto tan delicado no creyó que poseyera esa fortaleza de carácter, aun no dejaba de sorprenderle.

-¡Me casaré contigo!- afirmó decidida y con tono firme, ya nada la detenía. Su felicidad era para ella sólo un sueño roto que jamás podría repararse.

Saga sonrió de medio lado.

-Qué así sea.

.

.

.

.

_Continuará..._

* * *

_Espero que me hagan saber su opinión a través de un review, trataré de actualizar pronto. _

**Y tú ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Regresé :D

Muchas gracias a las personas que me apoyan con sus reviews.

Espero no haber tardado mucho y aquí les traigo la continuación.

Saint Seiya no me pertenece, sino a Kurumada-sama

* * *

**Capítulo 4: ¿Una cita?**

-¿Te has vuelto loca?- dos chicas muy guapas, una tenía los cabellos rojos y la otra verdes, habían irrumpido la tranquilidad del local. El gritito proferido por ambas al mismo tiempo había hecho que varias de las personas cercanas fijarán su atención en las causantes de esa perturbación a sus propias conversaciones. Cuando las muchachas se dieron cuenta se sintieron apenadas, pero es que no habían podido luchar contra la sorpresa.

-Disculpa- habló la pelirroja -pero...-

-Creo que nos debes una explicación- terminó la peliverde.

-Chicas yo...- habló titubeante, no se trataba de otra persona que la heredera Kido.

-¡Chicas nada!- Shania parecía levemente ofendida. -¿No nos dijiste que no te casarías con ese tipo pasara lo que pasara?- le recriminó. Estaba molesta, esa no era la Saori que ella conocía, rindiéndose tan fácilmente, seguramente algo le estaba escondiendo.

-¿Y Seiya? ¿No lo amas?- preguntó Marín.

La mirada de Saori se tornó fría ¿cómo se atrevía a preguntarle eso? Sus sentimientos, esos que les había contado a ellas miles de veces eran reales. Marín notó el odio en su mirada y la culpabilidad la abatió, no habían hablado de ello pero estaba segura que sus acciones tenían algo que ver con el repentino desenlace.

Saori al ver en los ojos de su amiga tal arrepentimiento y congoja reaccionó. La pelirroja no era la causante de su desgracia, estaba a millares de años luz de serlo. Es más siempre había sido una persona en la que ella pudiera confiar y apoyarse cuando lo necesitara.

Así que la pelimorada suavizó su mirada.

-Claro que lo amo- respondió serenamente -pero en estos momentos eso es lo de menos- añadió acongojada- Ademas...- hizo una pausa y sus amigas la observaron intrigada. Entonces Saori les contó como había visto a Seiya y lo que este le había dicho. Todo esto lo dijo con una gran parsimonia de la que ni ella misma se creía capaz. Sin embargo, finalizó con una sonrisa triste.

-Saori, yo...- empezó a decir la pelirroja pero fue interrumpida.

-Está bien, Marín- intervino la Kido. -Se que se lo contaste a modo de confidencia a Aioria, no tienes de que preocuparte, no estoy enojada.-hizo una pausa -Ustedes deben de ser la pareja perfecta.- terminó de decir.

-Oye ¿Y qué hay de Mi lo y yo?- preguntó Shaina a modo de broma, fingiendo indignación. Segundos después las tres chicas se h echaron a reir jovialmente, llamando de nuevo la atención de los clientes y empleados del lugar.

.

.

.

.

No es que él no amara a Saori. Eso era imposible. Ella era una chica preciosa y refinada. Sus sonrisas eran hermosas y sus sonrojos aún más. Estar con ella le hacía realmente feliz, pasaban momentos de diversión y momentos serios, pero todos eran gratos para él.

¿Entonces por qué no se había opuesto a su compromiso? Seiya no negaba que al enterarse de la noticia esa había sido su primera opción. Rápidamente Aioria lo había dejado solo en su habitación, pues ya había hecho su cometido. Entonces Seiya, con todo lo atolondrado que era, decidió por primera vez en su vida ponerse a pensar antes de actuar.

El castaño varias veces había pensado que algún día se casaría con Saori. Sin embargo, ellos no eran novios aún, aunque no era necesario serlo para saber sus sentimientos. Pero Seiya creía que una boda entre ellos se realizaría por lo menos dentro de unos 8 años, ya que los dos eran muy jóvenes aún. Por lo poco que sabía el hombre con el que se casaría Saori era mayor y tenía su propia empresa. Seiya por su parte apenas y entraría a la universidad el año entrante y no estaba listo para semejante responsabilidad.

Así siguió y siguió divagando en sus pensamientos por largo rato hasta que llegó a una conclusión. Él y Saori no podían estar juntos. No podía arriesgarse a hacer a la chica infeliz por que la quería demasiado. Él no estaba preparado para darle lo que ella merecía. Todo eso sin contar que tendría que poner a la chica contra su propio abuelo. Y Seiya no era de esos, respetaba más que nada las relaciones familiares, no se imaginaba como sería si por alguna extraña razón fuera separado de su hermana, Seika. Así que estaba decidido, guardaría sus sentimientos en el lugar más apartado de su corazón y dejaría a Saori seguir adelante con su próximo esposo. Por que si de algo estaba seguro, es que cualquier hombre que llegara a conocerla se desviviría por hacerla feliz.

.

.

.

.

Saori empezaba a arrepentirse. Realmente se preguntaba como rayos había llegado a esa situación: sentada en el asiento delantero de un lujoso coche. A su lado Saga conducía tranquilamente. Los golpes mentales que se daba la pelimorada eran tan fuertes que ya empezaba a sentirlos en su cuerpo, ¿era eso posible?. Saga alternaba constantemente su mirada del timón hacia Saori y cuando la sorprendía viéndole aprovechaba para soltar una sonrisa burlona.

La chica estaba que echaba humos del enojo.

-Ya casi llegamos- anunció el peliazul- espero que no te estés aburriendo.

Era la primera vez que alguno hablaba desde que se subieron al auto. Saori no pudo evitar ruborizarse al escuchar la confianza con que le hablaba ahora. Se encogió en su asiento mientras disimulaba su bochorno y recordaba lo que había sucedido hace varios minutos.

**Flash back **

_Sí algo tenían los Kido era mucho orgullo. Ellos no eran de los que se echaban para atrás después de tomar una decisión. Llevaban sus promesas hasta las últimas consecuencias y cumplían su palabra. Saori no era la excepción. Ahora que había tomado una decisión no cambiaría de opinion. Que se casaría con el griego era un hecho._

_Así que cuando recibió la propuesta por parte de él de tener una "cita" no pudo negarse._

_Cuando Saga tocó el timbre de la mansión para ir por la chica, ella se apresuró a abrir la puerta. No le iba a invitar a pasar, sabía que la llevaría a comer fuera y entre más rápido mejor. _

_Al verle se puso un poco nerviosa. Quizás su vestido azul cielo con pedrería de tonalidades turquesas en la parte del top era demasiado elegante y formal. Saga vestía unos jeans, un blazer azul oscuro (casi negro) y un jersey de color gris. La chica pensó en devolverse y cambiarse de ropa, pero estaba segura que de hacerlo él no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de burlarse. Así que optó por mejor salir con su atuendo y puso una sonrisa altanera en sus labios._

_-Buenas tardes. Saori, te ves hermosa- le dijo el peliazul intentando sonar galante._

_Ella se sorprendió. ¿Desde cuando ese hombre se atrevía a hablarle con tanta confianza?_

_Saga pareció leer sus pensamientos. -¿Te molesta?- le preguntó tratando de tener un tono inocente en la voz. -Pero si TÚ fuiste la primera en hablarme de esta forma- sonrió triunfal. Con todo lo burlón que era poseía el don de la observación, sabía que Saori estaba a punto de explotar de la rabia así que se apresuró a tomarla suavemente de la mano y con acto caballeresco abrió la puerta de su auto y le indicó que entrara. La chica realizó ésta acción como sonámbula. _

_¿Por qué Saori no había explotado en insultos? Fácil: Se había puesto a contar los números del 1 al 1000 en su cabeza, en francés, cuando terminara seguiría con el portugués y el chino y el alemán y el griego. Pensándolo mejor el griego no._

**End Flash back**

Saga estacionó el auto en un pequeño restaurante, como Saori había pensado no era lujoso pero si muy bien decorado con las paredes de un color melocotón suave y lindos arreglos florales en las mesas cubiertas con manteles blancos de encaje.

El peliazul se apresuró a abrirle la puerta nuevamente para salir del coche. Luego ambos se dirigieron a la entrada donde fueron bien recibidos por una muchacha de cabellos rizados y vestida de traje verde menta que les dio la bienvenida.

-¿Mesa para dos?- preguntó educadamente.

-Si, por favor- respondió Saga, su acompañante permanecía en silencio.

-Enseguida les entregarán el menú, con su permiso- seguidamente la chica se marchó.

Ambos se sentaron a la mesa y obviamente fue Saga quien rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué te parece?- le preguntó mirando alrededor- por favor no me digas que he arruinado tus expectativas.

-Al contrario- contestó Saori, perdiendo su mirada en las vaporosas cortinas de las ventanas- me parece encantador.

No era la respuesta que él esperaba. A juzgar por el comportamiento que la chica tenía estaba portandóse con madurez. Así que optó por empezar a hacer lo mismo. Ya era hora de dejar los juegos.

-Es un placer para mí escuchar eso- su voz sonó sincera. La pelimorada solo sonrió.

Cuando hubieron pedido la comida (ensalada mediterránea y zumo de moras para Saori, pollo a la naranja y te de Jamaica para Saga) el silencio se apoderó nuevamente de ellos. Las mesas a su alrededor estaban ocupadas en su mayoría por parejas que charlaban amenamente. Sólo ellos desencajaban en ese cuadro.

-Es irónico, ¿no?- preguntó el peliazul.

-¿El que?- no estaba particularmente interesada en la conversación, procuraba distraerse con la suave música del local.

-Primero nos comprometemos y luego tenemos una cita.

La chica no pudo evitar sonreír. -Si que lo es- secundó. Una pequeña y alegre risa se escapó de su garganta. ¡Cielos! ¿Qué pasaba aquí? Saga la había hecho reír. Y se sentía bien. Había quitado su fría máscara y disfrutado el momento. Sintió paz y tranquilidad en su interior.

-¿Tu abuelo se enojará si te llevo tarde a casa?- bromeó su acompañante, cuando hubieron terminado de comer.

-No lo creo, apenas son las seis- tenía una suave sonrisa en el rostro.

-Suena como si quisieras seguir conmigo.

-Ni de broma- hizo cara de ofendida.

Saga suspiró dramáticamente- De acuerdo, te llevaré a casa.

Ambos salieron del lugar, quizás un poco más cercanos o un poco más resignados a su destino. Sea como fuere ya estaba decidido.

.

.

.

.

Llegaron a la mansión Kido y las luces ya estaban todas encendidas. Caminaron por el camino de flores que llevaba a la puerta delantera y se detuvieron cuando estuvieron frente a la misma.

-Tengo que entrar, mi abuelo debe de estarme esperando- mintió, sabía que Mitsumasa no llegaría hasta pasadas las 8 del trabajo. Pero quería librarse rápido de Saga. Necesita estar sola para meditar, se sentía sumamente confundida. Eran demasiadas cosas para tan poco tiempo.

Viendo que Saga permanecía en silencio se decidió a entrar y dejarlo solo para que se marchara.

-Espera- la chica se detuvo y lo observó. Le vio sacar una pequeña caja de su bolsillo y extenderla hacia ella.-Solo quería darte esto.- Saori lo miró dudosa pero lo recibió- Saluda de mi parte al señor Kido. Nos volveremos a ver.- tomó su mano y la besó, acto seguido se fue dejando a la pelimorada más confundida que antes.

Para ser sincera, no le importaba nada que viniera de ese hombre. Cuando entró a su casa se había olvidado por completo del objeto que le había dado.

Ahora se encontraba en su cuarto cepillando su cabello frente al espejo. La cajita reposaba sobre una mesa. La miró por un segundo, estaba cubierta de papel plateado y tenía un fino lazo de color rosa. Ya era hora de irse a dormir. Alternó miradas entre su cama y la pequeña caja. Finalmente la curiosidad le ganó.

Tomo el regalo en sus manos y se apresuró a abrirlo, intentando no romper el papel demasiado. Pronto pudo ver su contenido. Había una pequeña tarjeta. La sacó y se dio cuenta que el verdadero presente venía debajo.

Era una sortija. Estaba hecha de oro blanco y tenía pequeñísimas piedras blancas (probablemente diamantes) incrustadas alrededor de una gema más grande que estaba al centro, una esmeralda. El fulgor verde que figuraba era hermoso. La joya parecía antigua pero bien cuidada.

Saori tomó la tarjeta. Desdobló el papel y se apresuró a leer.

_Era de mi madre cuando se casó. Mi abuela también la tuvo. Ahora es tuya._

_Tuyo también, Saga._

Como por inercia se probó el anillo. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que le quedaba como si estuviese hecho a su medida.

.

.

.

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno ¿qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado.

Ya saben que pueden enviarme sus opiniones, sugerencias y comentarios en un review.

Si todo sale como lo planeo tendrán actualización en una semana :3

**Y tú ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**


End file.
